Demonic rising
by Storyteller54
Summary: No Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello coraline fans! This is storyteller54 here! Bringing my first Coraline FanFic. Now here's the thing, this is a crossover between my own personal story called Devilhunter, the story is actually posted on Wattpad. Devilhunter is the story of My Character Marcus Dupree. Now let's begin the FanFic. **

**Chapter 1 – a frightful first meeting **

It I was stormy night, lighting flashed and the rain was pouring down fiercely, making fog appear around the streets. Thunder roared, and the lighting flashed more violently lighting up dark areas around town.

One person was running through the rain as quickly as she could. Her hair was dark blue and she wore a bright yellow rain coat that covered her upper body.

She ran as fast as she could down the sidewalks. Waters splashing everywhere making it hit her legs. She stopped and looked around trying to see her surroundings; it was very difficult to, due to the heavy rain.

"Jeez…this stupid storm!" she whispered under breath as she ran across the road to the other sidewalk and continued on. Suddenly Coraline made a shocked expression, as if she just witnessed a killing.

A cruel and sinister voice was ringing around her ears. A deep and devilish voice roamed around her ears. She took a deep breath and turned around; she looks around the area around her breathing heavily.

She slowly scanned her eyes around the area not seeing anything.

She then turned around ran as fast as she could back down path she was going.

She finally arrived at her home. She quickly grabs the door knob and opens her door and slams it behind her and lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"Finally…god I'm soaked," Coraline said taking off her rain coat and putting It on the coat hanger.

"Coraline?" her mother said from the kitchen.

"I'm alright mom! I didn't expect to rain!" Coraline said coming into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"That was actually pretty unexpected. The weather man didn't say anything about a storm," her mother said cooking dinner.

"Oh those weather men don't know what they're talking about anymore," coralines father said coming into the kitchen and sitting at the end of the table.

"They are doing a bad job with things lately," Coralines mother said stirring the soup that she was making.

Coraline then went into a deep thought about what she heard when she was heading home. She thought about that inhumanly voice that sounded so terrifying. It made coraline shiver badly.

Her father looked at coraline with a concerned expression "Coraline? Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine dad," she responded with slight hesitation.

"Are you sure? I mean it was really pouring out there,"

"I'm pretty sure I'm ok dad, no need to worry,"

Her dad nodded and picked up the news paper and started to read. Coraline looked down at the table and got up from her seat. Her mother turned at looked at her.

"Coraline?" she said.

"I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight. I'm going to go and rest a bit," Coraline said hurrying upstairs. Her mother and father looked at each other with worried expressions wondering what's wrong with her.

Coraline sat in her bed and looked out the window. The storm was starting to slow down a bit along with the wind. It was just rain, lighting, and thunder now. Coraline started to yawn, she was getting tired. So she decided to go to sleep.

After awhile Coraline drifted off to sleep. She lay peacefully in her bed taking light breaths. Then, she felt this intense cold breeze go around her neck. Coraline quickly woke up and looked around her room, touching her neck feeling if there was anything on it.

"w-what was that?" she whispered with fear in her voice. She looked around to see if there was anything around in her room. She breathed heavily, she got out of her bed then looked out the window to see the storm was over, then she looked down at the ground outside her window, she sees a boy crouched up by a fence with his face buried in his knees.

"How long has he been out there?" she said to herself. She opened the door to her room and went outside with her rain coat around her. She slowly stepped close to the boy and kneeled down to his level.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked softly.

The boy didn't respond. His skin was extremely pail. His hair was black with a mixture of tan blond. She could hear the boy breathing heavily, clinching his pants tightly.

"Hey…what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The boy slowly raised his head. He didn't have any eyes, it was nothing but a pitched black holes. Coraline made a loud gasp and fell back with her eyes widen staring at the kid.

The boy got to her feet and slowly walked towards Coraline.

"Give…me…you're…soul!" said the child.

Coraline started taking deep breathes panicking widely then got to her feet and ran to the back door to the house. The Childs hand transformed into big thick demonic arm and grabs Coraline by her leg.

Coraline fell face first into the muddy ground and turned around seeing the child give a demonic smile at her. The Childs arm started to retract forward pulling Coraline closer to him. The Childs other arm went around Coralines neck and covered her mouth tightly.

Coraline struggled kicking her legs around and putting her hands around the Childs monstrous hand. She opened her eyes a little, as she started to lose her breath.

Suddenly the demonic boy screamed in pain. Coraline dropped to the ground and the boys arm disappeared. Coraline fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air and breathing heavily.

She then shifted her eyes up, looking at a boy dressed in full black carrying a katana. He turned around looked at Coraline then quickly looked at the demonic boy.

The demonic child let out a screeching roar and launched at the boy. It all happened so fast. The boy was suddenly behind the demonic boy in sword stance, and the demonic child had strange expression across his face. He let out another loud scream and the exploded into dust.

The boy put his sword back into his scabbard and turned around to Coraline and walked towards her. Croaline crawled back, and she started to feel light headed. She tried to shake it off but then her eyes felt heavy and she then fainted to ground.

"Interesting," the boy said kneeling down to her "I guess she was right after all. There are more people like me out there in the world."

**Next chapter the boy revealed. End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Demonic Rising **

**Chapter 2 – The Devil hunter **

Coraline slowly opened her eyes. She quickly rose up and looked around her room. She breathed heavily putting her hand around her neck. "It…it was all a dream?" Coraline said rubbing her neck.

"Well…no not really," The boy dressed in black said sitting in chair on the side of Coralines bed with his legs crossed.

Coralines jumped in shock nearly falling out of her bed. "H-Hey!" she said taking deep breaths with her hand on her chest. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well that's not the type of thanks for saving me expression I was looking for but I'll just take it," said the boy.

"You're…you're the guy that saved me?" asked coraline.

"Yup, I didn't think that demon was going to follow like that. That and that type only goes near people with high spiritual energy. And I guess you had that,"

Coraline looked at the boy with a confused expression "Spiritual energy?" she said looking at the boy.

"Yup, a lot of people in the world have it. They are born with it, and some don't develop like yours and mind." The boy explained "it's how a lot of people in the world see the souls of the afterlife. You know how babies get scared and how they react to things that some adults don't see? That's when the energy tries to kick in and develop, but some aren't successful,"

Coraline looked at him amazed and let out a sigh of amazement "whoa…that's heavy…" she said lying back.

The boy chuckled "I guess you have had your share of crazy things huh?" the boy asked.

"Oh yeah, it's a long story." Coraline said turning her head over to the boy. "Thanks by the way. For saving me,"

"It's what I do. And it's my job," said the boy getting out of the chair.

"Your job?" said coraline confused.

"I'm devil hunter; I hunt down the demonic spirits that wish the give harm to innocent. Some spirits don't always turn out well. Some turn out bad judged by how their lives were. It isn't always liked that though. But yeah," said the boy

"What's your name in anyway?" asked coraline.

"My name is Marcus Dupree. And you?"

"Coraline, Coraline Jones,"

"Nice to meet you, Coraline" said Marcus with a smile.

"Likewise," said Coraline giving a smile back. "So what will you do now? I mean you were hunting down that demon weren't you?"

"Well…I was…" said Marcus sitting back down. "But this place is giving off a real bad vibe right now. I should stick around for a bit longer,"

"Well that's alright with me! You can have dinner with me; I know you must be starving right now!" said coraline

"Well I haven't had anything to eat in awhile since I got here," said Marcus putting his finger on his chin. Then Marcus stomach let out a loud growl.

Coraline giggled "yeah that I can hear,"

Marcus blushed and rubbed the back of his head

"Alright just go outside and go to the front door and knock, and I'll introduce you to my mom and dad," said coraline going into the closet and getting dressed

"Ok, see you soon," said Marcus hopping out the window. He landed down on his feet and stretched.

Coraline looked out the window. "I'll be at the door, I'll tell you when to knock!" she said and she closed the window door.

Marcus chuckled. He then jolted a little bit; he turned around looked at the area around him. He gripped his sword and then scanned the area.

"Yeah…this place really does give off a bad vibes,"

**Next chapter – her inner powers are discovered **

**A/N sorry if the chapter is really short I didn't want to make this chapter full of none story plot material in it. anyway Read and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Demonic Rising **

**Chapter 3 – her inner powers revealed **

Marcus knocked on the door. Coralines mom was sitting at the table on her computer when she heard the knocking. "Now who could that be?" she said getting up from her chair.

"I'll get it!" Coraline said zooming past her mom.

Coraline opened the door and looked at Marcus "Hey Marcus!" she said giving him a big smile. "Hey,"

"Sup," Marcus said giving a smile back. Coralines mom opened the door wider and looked at Marcus. "Well who's this?" she asked.

"This is my new friend Marcus. I met him along the way when I was coming home yesterday," said Coraline.

"Hello," Marcus said waving.

Coralines mom looked at the sword Marcus was carrying. "And why are you carrying that?" she asked.

Marcus chuckled and put the sword down and smiled. "It's not a real sword or anything Mrs. Jones," said Marcus giving an innocent smile. Coraline looked up at her mom. "Can he stay for dinner? Please?" she asked.

Coralines mom looked at Coraline and smiled. "Oh sure why not, Come on in Marcus," she said going to the kitchen.

Marcus stepped into the house scanning the entire room. "Nice house you got here," said Marcus.

"Thanks," said Coraline sitting on the couch. She tapped her hand on the sofa telling him to have a seat. Marcus went over and sat next to Coraline. "Cozy," he said. Coraline giggled.

"Dinner will be ready soon you tow, just relax," Coralines Mom said as she got out her cooking materials.

"So," said Coraline looking at Marcus. "How long have you been a devil hunter?"

"About year and a have now," said Marcus.

"And how long have you been able to see ghost and stuff?"

"Ever since I was 7, at first they were just bodies of smoke. But when I got older my senses started to get stronger and sharper. It got to point that I could even touch a ghost. And kick the crap out of one that tried to attack and kill me,"

Coraline smiled and let out a chuckle. Then she looked around the room then turned her attention back to Marcus. "Don't you ever get scared?" she asked.

Marcus closed his eyes and smiled "well yeah. I mean I'm strong. But there are some even stronger demonic spirits out there that gave me one hell of a hard time, "He said while lying back on the couch.

"Hey," said Coraline. "You said I had that same spiritual energy right?"

Marcus turned his head to Croaline "well yeah. I can feel it from you," he said.

"Feel it from me?"

"Yeah, I can sense any spiritual energy from any demon. That's how I was able to find that demonic demon child,"

"Wow, you have some interesting powers," Coraline said.

"Well I didn't start out with these powers like that. I had to train a lot to get stronger so I can protect myself." Marcus said lying up and putting his hands together.

"I see," Coraline said flopping back. Coraline held out her hand and examined it. "You think I can be like you?"

"Huh?" said Marcus quickly turning his head to her.

"Um who are you?" Coralines dad said coming upstairs.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Jones!" said Marcus quickly getting to his feet.

Coralines dad raised his eyebrow giving him a suspicious blank look.

"This is my new friend Marcus, I met him on the way back home yesterday," said Coraline giving an innocent smile.

"I see. How old are you Marcus?" Coralines dad asked.

"15," Marcus responded with hesitant voice.

"Oh stop interrogating him," Coralines mom said coming from the kitchen.

"I'm not interrogating him dear I'm just asking him a question," said coralines dad.

"Well instead of asking questions how about you help me with dinner?" she said going back into the kitchen.

"Sure dear," he said following her.

"Have you seen the rest of the neighborhood?" Coraline asked.

"Actually no, When I got here I went straight to where you are," Marcus said.

"Come on. I'll show you around," Coraline said hopping off from the couch and getting her coat.

"Hey mom I'm going to show Marcus around the neighborhood be back soon!" She said opening the door.

"Dinner will be ready in 20min hurry back!" coralines mom said from the kitchen.

Both Coraline and Marcus left the house and went down the road. The sky was still cloudy from the storm and beams of light broke through the grey clouds shinning down homes and areas around the neighborhood.

Flowers sparkled in the grass as from the rays of light that was shinning from the grey clouds. "Over here! I want to show you something!" Coraline said grabbing his hand pulling him forward.

Coraline took him to this area through the woods along dirt path. They arrived to a big field that has a big view of the neighborhood. Marcus walked to the edge and stared at the neighborhood.

"Wow, this is pretty cool," Marcus said looking.

"Hey Marcus," Coraline said standing next to him looking at the view.

"Hm?"

"About what I said back at my house,"

"About wanting to be like me?"

"You did say I have the same power as you. So…can you teach me how to control it?" she asked looking at him.

"Teach you?" he said looking at her.

"Well yeah, I need to know how to control it if I want to defend myself,"

Marcus crossed his arms and closed his eyes thinking.

"pleeeaasse?" Coraline begged.

"Aw alright, you need to know anyway," Marcus said looking at her smiling. "We can start now,"

"Wait…now?!"

"Yeah, I mean we got a few minutes. So let's see what you can do," he said putting his sword on the ground.

"Umm…ok, so what should I do?" Coraline asked.

"I want you to close your eyes. Look deep within your mind. I want you to feel energy around you, and concentrate."

"Uh ok," she responded as she closed her eyes. She calmed down ever part of her body and relaxed. She started take a few deep breaths.

"Feel the presence of every spirit in the area around. Feel there energy through your body."

"Uh…I don't think this is going to-…wait…" Coraline then started to feel something course through her body. Like a warm summer breeze.

"I…I can feel…" whispered Coraline. "I can…I can hear them," Coraline could feel the spiritual energy of the souls of all that passed. She took a deep breath; she then started to levitate off the ground. A blue glow formed around her body. She opened her eyes and her eyes were now glowing blue.

Marcus eyes widened. He could feel thousands and thousands of demonic spirits hurrying to where Coraline and Marcus were. Marcus whipped out his sword and gripped it tightly.

"Coraline!" Marcus shouted trying to get her attention. "Snap out of it!" but it seemed that Coraline couldn't here Marcus at all. She was in a trance as the energy around started to produce sparks.

Marcus covered his face with his arms and fell back nearly getting hit by the sparks. Marcus could see the demonic spirits flow around Coraline, screaming and yelling loudly.

Coraline covered her ears trying to block out the demons yelling. But then, she slowly let down her hands. An angry expression came across Coralines face. Veins started to appear around Coralines fist and forehead.

"Go…AWAY!" Coraline Shrieked as she let out a huge and powerful blast wave. All the demonic that were swarming around Coraline screamed in pain as they all disappeared.

The shockwave made a glow that flashed over the neighborhood.

Suddenly it was quite Coraline floated in the air with her eyes glowing bright. Marcus got to his feet and looked at Coraline with amazement.

"Coraline?..." Marcus said slowly walking towards her.

The glow that was around Coraline quickly disappeared, Coralines eyes returned to normal and she stopped levitating.

Marcus quickly caught Coraline as she fell and laid her over his knees.

"Coraline…" said Marcus who completely shocked at Coralines spirit energy. "Is she…really this strong? I can't believe that she let this amount of power…but she doesn't know how to control it at all…"

Coraline started to take light breaths and breathed peacefully. "She's exhausted…" Marcus said letting out a sigh of relief. "But how long is she going to be unconscious?" he thought.

"And how am I going to explain this to her parents?"

**Next chapter – The way of a Devil Hunter **


End file.
